Semana Cultural
by Lacy Sunshine
Summary: Bella, una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Edward, un joven con ganas de jugar. ¿Resultado? "Y ahí me dejó. Con la boca abierta, el aturdimiento en mis ojos y las bragas chorreando. Para qué negarlo. " AH. UA. OoC. Lemon. ExB.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos son de S. Meyer. La idea principal de la historia es de adriene cullen. Yo simplemente me adjudico la narración, el limón y el final.

Semana Cultural

_Por Loveable Moon & adriene cullen._

_**Bella**_

Estábamos en la Semana Cultural en mi colegio, que, para mi desgracia y la de mis amigas Rosalie y Alice, era solo de mujeres. Las tres, por pedido de la directora Cope —la cual nos apreciaba en demasía — éramos las encargadas de recibir a los visitantes estudiantiles.

Al principio me negué de una forma rotunda y autoritaria, pero después de una serie de maltratos físicos, amenanzas y bochornos de parte de la señorita Brandon y la señorita Hale, acepté única y exclusivamente por el aprecio que le tenía a mi salud, tanto física como mental.

Para una ocasión tan especial —nótese el sarcasmo— no teníamos otra ropa que el uniforme.

Si por mí fuese, iría en chándal. Sólo por joder.

Pero en cambio, la discreta vestimenta era la típica para ser un uniforme. Un uniforme de puta. Y no de puta de lujo, no. Blusa blanca, pañuelo típico anudado al cuello, minifalda —o cinturón ancho— negro, medias blancas y zapatos de tacón y punta redonda. A la mierda, ¿punta redonda? Así las patadas no duelen tanto.

Y tendría que repartir patadas a montones. Hoy era un día especial, — especialmente aburrido— venía de invitado el prestigioso colegio masculino de ricachones: el St. Judes. Allí estaban los mejores chicos. Eran guapos, inteligentes y condenadamente ricos. Mi hermano Emmett cumplía todos los requisitos.

Apenas faltaban diez minutos para que los visitantes arribaran, por lo que Alice me arrastró al baño junto con Rose —a ésta no tuvo que arrastrarla tanto, más bien ella echó a correr— a retocarnos con su _pequeña_ maleta, que tenía de todo, incluso maquillaje. Y cabe decir que de de todos los colores que puedan existir en el círculo cromático. Todavía no entendía cómo sus delicados y frágiles brazos podía sostener semejante armatoste. Apenas mi amiga terminó de pasarnos la ITV **(1)** y determinar que todo estaba correcto, el tiempo se nos fue volando —y el aliento— cuando nos percatamos de que ya era la hora. Rápidamente caminamos hacia el recividor, donde nos esperaba Aro con una elegante y glamurosa —y ricachona— sonrisa en sus labios.

— Buenos días, señoritas. — dijo mostrándonos su peculiar acento italiano — Ustedes han de ser las señoritas Swan, Brandon y Hale.

— ¡Sí! Lo somos. — asintió Alice emocionada, mientras Rose rodaba los ojos ante tal entusiasmo y yo ahogaba una floja risa.

— _Meraviglioso_ **(2)** , ahora las dejaré a cargo de uno de nuestros mejores grupos, el cual no suele dar problemas, — todas asentimos con una falsa sonrisa — y si me hacen el favor, jóvenes, avisen a su apreciada directora de que se nos presenta la necesidad de seis guías más, ya que aún tenemos dos grupos restantes, si son tan amables.

— Por supuesto, descuide señor Vulturi. — respondió Rose de manera educada.

— Gracias, espero que ninguno de nuestros alumnos causen algún problema. — Comentó seriamente mientras le dirigía una mirada divertida a mi hermano.

— Oh, descuide. Somos chicas duras, sabremos cuidar de ellos — le dije con una socarrona sonrisa a Aro mientras el pálido italiano se despedía de nosotras con un gesto caballeroso.

— Chicas, ahora mismo vengo. Necesito unos minutos. Es un tipo de _urgencias femeninas._ — nos dijo Alice con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

— Claro, amiga. No te preocupes, mientras Bells y yo guiámos al grupo. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, _corazón_. Te entendemos, ¿para qué están las amigas? — ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con _Rosbie_ **(3)** ?

Oh, Dios. Algo pintaba mal. O Rose esnifó desodorante de jazmín esta mañana, o mezcló medicamentos. Ella no era tan cariñosa así por así. Maldita perra, y no me contaría qué carajos pasaba.

Después de guiar al grupo —gran grupo, cabe decir— mi rubia amiga decidió ir al principio de la fila para evitar que algún mozalbete se escapase, y yo, por descarte, me situé en la parte trasera. Obviamente, no me fiaba de ellos. No me mires así, eran hombres.

— Bien, queridos visitantes. Es todo un honor y orgullo tenerlos aquí. — comentó Rosalie pasando saliva. Estaba dando una presentación, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Ésa es mi rubia.

Se dio cuenta de que apenas nadie prestaba atención a su charla. Todos miraban a sus niñas, sus gemelas o sus nenas. O sus tetas, llámalas como quieras. Nadie miraba las mías, carajo. Las de Rose eran tan grandes, pero bien echas. Casi se salían de la camisa. Las mías, ni se asomaban.

_"Decid hola, chiquititas. Sois pequeñas, pero matonas."_ Pensé en mi mente mientras las estrujaba con total tranquilidad y calma. Vamos, que nadie me estaba viendo.

— Este cuadro fue una donación hecha en 1816. Actualmente, esta pieza está valorada en…

Mientras Alice seguía con sus _urgencias femeninas_ y Rose continuaba su charla, decidí que darme un paseo me vendría bien.

Camiando caminando, vi —y sentí en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas— un ángel.

Sí, sentí un ángel. Qué pasa.

Vamos, el chico estaba para hacerle unos cuantos favores. Con ese pelo cobrizo tan brillante y desordenado que me gritaba _tócame._ Y esos ojos verdes, tan verdes que creí estar viendo un mar con un fondo de algas; seguidos con esa perfecta nariz, y los pómulos, y su boca.

Oh Dios. Su boca. Mátame, yo quiero comerme eso.

Seguí bajando, y así llegué a su pecho. Delgado, pero musculoso y jodidamente delicioso. Seguí bajando. Llegué a sus pantalones, y al bulto de su pantalón.

Yo tenía una charca _ahí_ abajo. Juro que había pececillos dando palmas con la cola.

Sus piernas, fuertes, musculosas. Su trasero. No lo veía, mierda.

Oh, espera, si cambio el ángulo…así. Me giro 45º. Perfecto, veo una nalga. ¡Ay, qué redondita es! Casi veo la otra. Venga Bella, ¡qué llegas!

Toma hostia. Tanto calcular ángulos, ¿para qué? Yo te lo digo, para chocar contra una columna y caer de culo mientras quedaba avergonzada sobre mi amante platónico. Cerré los ojos. No quería ni ver su cara con una expresión de risa.

Después de dejar de oír todo cuanto tenía a mi alrededor, unas suaves, cálidas y fuertes manos agarraron las mías. Abrí los ojos, tímida.

_"No jodas, Bella. Que tú no eres tímida."_ Cállate, mente. Simplemente cállate.

El primer plano que encontré fueron sus dedos. Sus dedos. Tan largos. Pero muy largos. Y hermosos. Y muy largos. Yo tenía una muy buena idea sobre cómo aprovechar esos _largos_ dedos. Dios sabía que los pececillos volvieron a dar palmas con la cola.

Decidí que era hora de mirarle a la cara si quería que no pensara que era retrasada mental o que tenía algun _fetiche_ con los dedos masculinos. Él me levantó suavemente y puso una mano sobre mi cintura.

— Gra-gracias. — Tartamudeé aún aturdida por su belleza.

— De nada, — me respondió él — sólo espero que tu retaguardia no haya sufrido muchos daños. Realmente, sería una pena.

Reí nerviosamente. Estaba coqueteando conmigo. ¡Sí, Dios existe!

— Bueno, yo…yo me tengo que ir. Sí, ¡eso! Me tengo que ir. Ahora. Urgentemente. — le dije de manera atropellada mientras él me acercaba más a su cuerpo.

Oh, no cariño. No me abraces tan fuerte. Tan cerca. Te _voy_ a violar.

— Bueno, ¿ y a dónde, si se puede saber? — me susurró tan cerca del oído que fue cómo escuchar música celestial. Música _pornográfica_ celestial.

— No, no. La que pregunta soy yo. ¿Qué haces tú aquí y no con el grupo? — le reté soltándome de su agarre mientras su cara era un poema.

¿Acaso creía que lo iba a violar? De acuerdo, quizás. _Quizás._ Pero no. Mi orgullo vale millones.

— Oh, ¿quieres que me vaya? Qué pena. — dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza — Una pena. Yo que pensaba que podíamos pasar un buen rato juntos.

Y ahí me dejó. Con la boca abierta, el aturdimiento en mis ojos y las bragas chorreando. Para qué negarlo.

— Tú eres idiota. Eres idiota. — me recriminé al tiempo que golpeaba mi frente despacio. No quería un moretón o algo parecido.

Con mi orgullo bien algo, me di media vuelta y caminé buscando a Rose. Esa perra se iba a reír. No se lo contaría.

Cuando la vi, estaba besándose con Emmett. Aclaro: Emmett, es mi hermano.

¿Qué hacía ella besándose con él?

—Rose — traté de llamar su atención en un vano intento — ¡Rose!

— Espera un momento, hermanita, estamos ocupados— respondió Emmett por ella.

Claro, ella no podía. Tenía su lengua en su cuello.

— Rosalie, tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora. _Now. Maintenant _**(4)** . — dije mientras la agarraba fuertemente del brazo. Las bocas de ambos hicieron como una ventosa cuando al despegas de una ventana. Ése _glop_. Asqueroso.

— Qué coño te pasa. Estaba ocupada. — me dijo enfadada.

— Buen punto. Primero, quítate los hilos de saliva de mi hermano en tu boca, por favor, —ella asintió mientras ejecutaba la acción— gracias. Segundo, verás…— ¿cómo le decía que necesitaba que me cubriese en mi turno para ir a violar a un cachondo? — Rose, necesito un descanso. De verdad, necesito aire fresco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Bella, qué? — dijo de manera desesperada alzando la vista para guiñarle un ojo a Emmett.

— Que necesito un descanso.— Ruda y fuerte. Que le jodan a la dulzura.

— Ah. Qué interesante. ¿Y quién es el afortunado esta vez? Quién sea, no quiero saberlo. Yo te cubro. Ahora, ¡ve y ten orgasmos! — me gritó felizmente. Ésta chica era bipolar.

Por cierto, seguía sin saber de Alice. ¿La tragó el inodoro o qué?

No importaba. En ese momento necesitaba encontrar a mi objetivo.

Me dirigí hacia la salida desesperada cuando una mano que pude reconocer me arrastró hacia dentro, haciéndome chocar contra un pecho formado y musculoso. Éso también lo reconocía.

Sin yo esperármelo, tiró de mi mano corriendo hacia un cuarto oscuro.

_"Muy cliché", _pensé.

_"Ahora no importan los clichés, Bella. Con que tenga una buena verga es suficiente."_ Qué pícara me estaba volviendo. Mentira, yo siempre fui así.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? — pregunté con un miedoso tono en la voz. Obviamente, si me violaba, no sería violación. Yo quería eso.

— Descuida, _corazón de melón. _Te gustará.

Qué voz. ¿Era doblador de películas pornográficas? Porque podía serlo. Sin previo aviso, sus manos se adentraron en la cara interna de mis muslos.

— Oh, tienes razón — gemí de forma sensual. O eso traté.

— Por supuesto que la tengo — me susurró cerca de mi boca para luego besarme.

Comenzó siendo un beso casto. De niños de trece años. Un casto beso que se fue transformando en algo mucho más pasional. Su lengua se adentró en mi boca sin yo darle mi permiso. Eso fue muy sexy. Virgen, mis pececillos volvieron a dar palmitas. Qué bonitos eran. Para mi desgracia, y la de él, nos tuvimos que separar para tomar aire, pero me dejó claras sus habilidades con la lengua. Yo quería descubrir más sobre sus _habilidades_ con la lengua.

Después de coger aire su hábil boca se dirigió a mi cuello, dejando un rastro de húmedos besos por mi clavícula. Al tanto, sus manos apretaban mis nalgas de manera deliciosa y las mías jugaban con su suave cabello. Sentí cómo succionaba mi carne, justo debajo de mi oreja.

Un chupetón. Tan sexy. Tenía una marca de él. De _él_. Mi dicha no cabía en mi cuerpo.

Subió a mi boca para atacarla de nuevo, haciéndome jadear al tiempo que masajeaba mi lengua con la suya. Era mi hora, yo también quería jugar. Tenía que saltar a la acción, así que empecé una batalla con mi lengua para reclamar el trono de _lengua dominante_.

Mi mano no pudo más y tuvo que tocar el abultado paquete que tenía entre sus piernas. Era enorme. Enormemente magnífico.

— Oh, cariño. Veo que tienes una buena metralleta. Espero que esté cargada. — dije dándole un pequeño apretón, cosa que provocó que un gemido escapase de sus labios.

— Creo que está perfectamente cargada, aunque quizás deberías de comprobar, ¿no crees? — me reprochó en un pícaro tono.

— No sé ni tu nombre, cariño. No voy a follar contigo.

¿Disculpa? ¿Yo dije eso? No, no. Yo no dije eso. ¡No! Su cara se rompió en una graciosa mueca.

— Primer punto, me llamo Edward, aunque tú puedes llamarme _Batman._ Segundo punto, vamos a follar. Los dos. Y lo vamos a disfrutar. — y atacó mis labios. Rápidamente me tuve que separar, tenía que hablar antes de que me penetrase. Era un reto personal.

— Como sea. Primer punto de Bella, me llamo Bella. Oh, ¡mierda! Ya lo he dicho — tapé mi cara con mis manos avergonzada. Seguramente, pensaría que era retrasada.

— No te tapes tu hermosa cara, mi _Gatubela._ — este tonillo pícaro volvió, mientras que sus manos empezaban a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa.

Espera. ¿Él dijo…lo que creo que dijo? ¿Me llamó Gatubela? _Miau._ Sólo esperaba que esa tal Gatubela terminara desnuda con Batman.

Cuando terminó de desabrochar —y romper— los botones de mi camisa, la tiró al suelo y se quedó maravillado con mi sujetador. Era _push-up_. Esa cosa te las levantaba hasta las clavículas.

_"Toma eso, Rose". _Pensé.

Me sonrió de lado y casi me corro ahí mismo. Sus manos abandonaron mis muslos para subirse a mis pechos. Me quitó el sujetador por detrás, pero había un problema. Él estaba muy vestido. Sin darle tiempo a pensárselo, lancé su chaqueta al suelo junto con mi camisa, y desabroché sus pantalones.

Él seguía lamiendo mis pechos de manera deliciosa. Enroscaba su lengua en uno de mis duros y excitados pezones, y pellizcaba el otro. Se me estaba haciendo difícil la cosa. Entre el placer que sentía y lo mal que lo estaba pasando para quitarle sus pantalones con su boca en mis tetas, decidí que lo mejor era separarlo de mí y arrancarle toda la ropa. Y eso hice.

— ¡Qué haces! Chica, estaba disfrutando de tus ricos senos. — me comentó con cierta nota de enfado, sensualidad y morbo.

— ¡Me parece bien! Pero no me parece bien que tú estés vestido, y yo, casi desnuda. Eso no es igualdad. ¡Carajo, yo quiero igualdad! ¡Quiero verte desnudo! — grité al cielo. Este chico me estaba poniendo mala. En todos los sentidos.

— ¿Eso quieres, eh? — me preguntó cerca de la comisura de mi boca.

— Sí, sí. Eso quiero. Quítatelo todo. — ordené.

— _Quítamelo_ todo. — demandó.

Lentamente, terminé de sacar sus pantalones, sus calcetines y zapatos. La camisa ya yacía en el suelo, y él simplemente tenía puesto su bóxer negro que apretaba toda su gloriosa anatomía despierta. Despierta por mí.

Él me miró y me despojó de mi falda, mis medias y mis zapatos, quedando así en _media_ ropa interior. Bragas de algodón y corazones rojos haciendo juego con mi sujetador situado en el suelo. Genial, Bella.

Juraría por su expresión que le gustó el detalle del corazón.

— Ahora tú tienes una prenda más que yo. ¡Carajo, yo quiero igualdad! — dijo repitiendo mis anteriores palabras.

No me dio tiempo para replicarle y seguirle el juego de _quítamelo todo_. Ya lo estaba haciendo.

Espera. No. Yo no tenía una prenda más que él. Yo estaba en bragas. Él estaba en bóxers. Los dos teníamos una prenda. Eso significaba que…que…¡él se estaba aprovechando!

— ¡Retrasado! ¿Sabes contar o no te enseñaron matemáticas? — le espeté haciendo ver mi enojo.

— Gatubela, Gatubela. Relaja. _Calm down _**(5).** Tú llevas aretes en las orejas. Yo, no. Eso significa que tienes una prenda más que yo. Y no voy a quitarte los aretes. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería? — uno muy bueno, pensé para mí.

— ¿Sí? Pues yo no me voy a quitar las brabas. — toma esa. Ahí te quedas, empalmado.

— No. Voy a quitartelas yo. — me explicó como si fuese retrasada.

Bajó hacia mi parte inferior dando besos sobre mi abdomen y acariciando mis costados. Agarró el borde de mis bragas y alzó su vista, hipnotizándome con sus verdes orbes. Asentí, en señal de aprovación.

Las deslizó lentamente por mis piernas, llenándolas de lametadas que disfruté muchísimo. Me las sacó por los pies y me dijo severamente:

— Ahora ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones. — Come mierda, Batman. Los aros de las orejas no son una prenda de vestir. Son un accesorio. _Acce-sorio._

Como sea, yo no dije nada. Estaba humillada. Ahora era mi turno.

Agarré sus calzones y los bajé hasta sus pies. Tenía unos hermosos pies, y no _olían_ mal. Gracias al cielo. Pero amé mas el cielo cuando subí la vista.

Tenía una enorme erección, larga, gordita y con una sexy vena marcada en uno de sus laterales. Estaba como saludándome, presentándose ante mí. Me imaginé que era una paleta de helado. _Ñam_, me lamí los labios. Quería comerme eso.

Sin pensarlo me arrodillé y di una larga lamida desde la base hasta la punta, terminando con un ligero apretón al final. Fijé mi vista en sus ojos y vi el deseo. Estaba como advirtiéndome.

Sin previo aviso me prenetró fuertemente contra la pared. No había tiempo para romanticismos ni "_te amo_". Era hora de sexo. De rudo y placentero sexo.

— ¡Mierda! Estás muy estrecha y mojada. — me dijo mientras enterraba su cara en mi cuello.

— Ajá.

Empezó a follarme lentamente, como si fuese virgen. No lo era.

Me estaba matando de placer y de desesperación. Entraba y salía. Lento. Despacio. Y se deslizaba tan bien. Y volvía a entrar y salir. Despacio y lento.

Pero yo quería más, no estábamos haciendo el amor. Yo quería algo más fuerte.

— Batman, Batman. Más duro. Más rápido y más fuerte. ¡Más! — grité exasperada.

Mi amante sonrió y besó mis labios. Mordisqueó suavemente el inferior y sin previo aviso se salió por completo para luego entrar hasta el fondo. Tanto, que tocó unas células que jamás habían sido tocadas. Vi estrellitas de placer.

Grité su nombre. Grité el nombre de Dios y el de todos los apóstoles. Maldije como una caminera. Es que él era tan grande, y yo era tan _puta._

Estaba sintiendo cada golpe. Mis pechos rebotaban en su cara. Mi cabello rozaba la pared y mi trasero estaba protegido con sus manos. Yo subía y bajaba como si estuviera en un caballito de feria. Entre estocada y estocada, nos besábamos.

Su cara se enterró en mi cuello, y me susurró:

— Voy a llegar.

Sus penetraciones se hicieron más fuertes y cambió el ángulo. Me bajó un poco y su pene entró desde arriba, acariciando mi clítoris con cada entrada. Una y otra vez. Ese botoncito necesitaba tanto cariño.

Bajó sus dedos hacia ahí y lo presionó sin que las estocadas cesaran. Mis manos fueron a mis pezones y tiré de ellos. Necesitaba hacerlo.

— Mierda, Bella.

Cuatro últimas folladas y terminé gritando con mi cabeza hacia atrás pegando contra la pared y mis aretes rebotando. Él enterró su cara en mis pechos, y gritó vaciando así todo su líquido en mí. Tranquilos, tomaba precauciones. La píldora. Una puta como yo tiene que estar preparada siempre. Una nunca sabe cuando va a follar.

Cuando terminamos de bajar de nuestra nube, él me dejó en el suelo con un suave beso en los labios. Yo sonreí como una tonta.

— Ahora, cariño, hay que vestirse. — me susurró mientras me colocaba el sujetador.

Nos vestimos en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada, sobraban las palabras. Había sido perfecto. A lo tonto me puse mis bragas. Decidí que jugar un poco no nos haría daño a ninguno de los dos. Acomodé mis tetas en mi sujetador, aunque no era necesario. Los pezones se me erizaron al contacto.

Nuestra miradas eran puro deseo. Subí mis medias dándome la vuelta y dejándole una buena visión de mi trasero. De pronto, lo sentí detrás de mí.

— ¿Me estás provocando, pequeña gatita? — pellizcó uno de mis pezones.

— Puede que sí, puede que no. — quería jugar.

Me di la vuelta y lo enfrenté. Sus ojos esmeralda se fundían en mis mares chocolates. Me pareció una mezcla exquisita. Pero no había tiempo para jugar, debíamos vestirnos.

Tanto él como yo lo sabíamos. Sin más comentarios, terminamos de vestirnos y salimos fuera del cuarto como si nada hubiese pasado.

Vi a Alice salir del cuarto de enfrente —el de la directora— con los cabellos despeinados y un chupetón el cuello. Eso me hizo recordar el mío.

Mi amiga de facciones finas me sonrió, y luego sonrió al rubio que la acompañaba. Yo estaba flipando, pero vi a Rose salir de los lavabos con mi hermano.

¡Mi hermano!

¿Habíamos estado las tres follando en el mismo momento? Caliente.

Nos juntamos las tres en fila y ellos en fila, en frente de nosotras. Nos echábamos miradas extrañas, todos sabíamos qué había pasado y nadie quería comentarlo.

— ¡Chicos! La visita ha terminado. — nos comentó Aro apareciendo por sorpresa. — Espero que no os hayan dado problemas y que hayáis disfrutado.

— No lo dude, señor Vulturi. — le espetó Edward dirigiéndome una pícara mirada a mí. Los seis nos sonreímos unos a otros mientras Aro no entendía nada.

— Me alegro, ahora, es hora de volver. Un placer, mujeres. — concluyó el italiano besando el dorso de nuestras manos.

Los chicos nos hicieron una señal con la cabeza, a lo que nosotras respondimos con un beso soplado y un guiño.

Nos quedamos admirando sus increíbles traseros. De acuerdo, cada una miraba el de un chico. No iba a mirar el trasero de mi hermano. Mi hermano. Había estado follando al mismo tiempo que mi hermano con una de mis mejores amigas. Excitante.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos, las tres nos giramos, nos sonreímos con sorna y estallamos en una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Tías, eso ha sido brutal! — empezó Alice.

— Dios, hemos hecho como una orgía en diferentes habitaciones. — comentó Rose.

— Como sea. Hablemos de ellos. ¿Cómo la tenían?

— ¡Alice! — reprochamos la rubia y yo al mismo tiempo.

Después de mirarnos unos segundos, decidimos hablar. Así éramos.

— La de Emmett era enorme. — y Rose señaló un buen trozo de aire.

— La de Jasper era mejor, ¡seguro! — así que el rubio se llamaba Jasper. Tenía buen culo. No tan buen como el de Edward, pero de un notable.

— Apuesto a que ninguno tenía esto. — dije apuntando a mi brazo.

Las tres estallamos en carcajadas. Sí, así éramos. Adolescentes y putas, que significaba lo mismo en nuestro idioma. Follábamos, fumábamos y reíamos. Nos reíamos de la vida, de nosotras y de los que la tenían pequeña. Disfrutábamos del bueno sexo.

Éramos unas putas, ¿y qué?. No duraba eterno. Éramos unas putas durante una semana. La Semana Cultural.

* * *

**(1) **ITV: Inspección Técnica de Vehículos en España.

**(2) **_Meraviglioso:_ Del italiano. Significa maravilloso.

**(3) **Rosbie: Composición de Rosalie + Barbie.

**(4) **_Now. Maintenant_: Now: inglés; ahora. Maintenant: francés; ahora.

**(5) **_Calm down_: Del inglés. Significa relájate.

* * *

¡Hola gente hermosa! Después de muchos cambios de nombre, aquí estoy de vuelta. En mi perfil tienen el por qué no está la historia Quédate y demás. Pasaros por ahí, esta cool jaja.

Bueno, esta idea me la mandó adriene cullen y me dijo si la podía arreglar y darle final y blah blah blah, ya saben.

¿Merece review? ¿Qué tal quedó, les gustó? Todo todito me lo pueden dejar en un hermoso review.

Sí, la Bella y sus amigas son unas putas mientras dura la Semana Cultural, jaja. Yo no seguiría su ejemplo. c:

He dejado el final así, para que vosotros/as penséis lo que queráis. Que se vuelven a ver, que no...en fin. Es un OS abierto.

¡Me voy llendo! Pero espero que se lo hayáis pasado tan bien leyendo este OS como yo escribiéndolo.

Si crees que merece review, adelante. Si crees que no. ¡Gracias por visitar!

`[ Cualquier cosa, PM o review. Siempre contesto]

_Kisses!_

**&L. Moon**


End file.
